


Human Pillow

by RadioSparks



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Banter, Fluff, I mean tachanka's definitely doing it on purpose lmao, M/M, Not Beta'd, Oneshot, attempted humour, my first fic in this fandom, or any fandom for that matter, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioSparks/pseuds/RadioSparks
Summary: After a particularly rough and draining match, Kapkan just wants to go back to the barracks and pass out in his bed to forget about it. Much to his dismay, his team can't get back to the base as quickly as he'd originally hoped, and the ride back seems to take ages. On the other hand, the upside to his situation is that he figures out Tachanka makes a damn good pillow.This is my first ever fic posted on AO3, so I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Human Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Kiki_92's works, and they're part of the reason I made an account to post this little drabble lol. If you haven't read any of their works I highly suggest them, they're absolute bangers :D

Kapkan could've sworn he never used to get this worn-out after a mission. 

Normally, he felt fine, sometimes even better after the fight was over and everything had calmed down, but apparently he didn't get that luxury today. He felt as if there was a heavy weight tugging down on his limbs and draining him of his energy, despite his own feeble attempts to keep himself awake. The sudden stress and worry that flooded his mind when he realised he was the last operator standing in the final round was the only thing keeping him from just slumping against the nearest wall and passing out. Then, by the time the round was over and they’d won (much to Kapkan’s surprise), even as his fellow defenders celebrated their win, exchanging high-fives and cheers, he still felt drained and sluggish. It didn't help when some of them started to congratulate Kapkan on how he’d saved the round, his well-hidden EDDs and a final push being their opponent’s undoing. Both Frost and Jäger gave him a nudge to his arm on their walk back to the helicopter, capturing his attention long enough to express their thanks. In those moments he was eternally grateful for his face paint - despite how faded and cracked it was after wearing it for several hours - as he felt his face heat up under the praise. Kapkan settled to shrug and duck his head, returning a few quiet, curt words of thanks. 

The journey back to the helicopter was mercifully short, Kapkan's sore muscles practically screaming in relief as he hauled himself up into the vehicle along with his fellow defenders. He briefly glanced around the interior before he turned his attention to the seats along the wall and plunked himself down between Tachanka and Frost. 

Stifling a yawn behind his face covering, he leaned back in his seat and let out a quiet groan, grateful to have the weight of both himself and his gear off his feet. He tipped his head back and sighed, his eyes half closed as he struggled to fight the oncoming wave of drowsiness washing over him. Sluggishly, he folded his hands in his lap, and busied himself with tracing the hems of his fingerless gloves and looking for patterns in the roof in an attempt to stay conscious. When that inevitably stopped working, he turned his attention to the quiet conversation Tachanka was having with Maestro to his right. That worked surprisingly well, even if he wasn't absorbing any of the information. He hardly even noticed their voices fading into the background of his thoughts as their words became a quiet, droning hum as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Kapkan was roused from his sleep when he was nudged slightly, and he was immediately made aware of the position he was in - a familiar material pressed firmly against the right side of his face and an uncomfortable crick in his neck from holding that position. Furrowing his brows, he dimly registered he was leaning on someone, but his drowsiness made it difficult to get his bearings and figure out who he was leaning on without moving too much. On the plus side, he quickly recognised the familiar weightlessness in his gut that came hand-in-hand with flying, so at least he had the reassurance that he could go back to the spetsnaz barracks when they arrived at the base. The constant rumble of the helicopter around him was a surprisingly potent sleeping aid, smoothly pulling him back to sweet, blissful sleep as he gently pressed himself closer to his human pillow, a heavy sigh forcing its way out of his nose. The small part of his brain that was still awake wondered if he was too heavy, or if they didn’t want him leaning on him, but another part reasoned that If they wanted him off, they'd just push him off.

A low, amused chuckle rumbled against him, and he immediately recognised it as belonging to Tachanka, which came as a relief. He’d rather fall asleep on Tachanka’s arm and deal with the embarrassment later than fall asleep on Frost, accidentally crush her, and then have to deal with the embarrassment after that. Kapkan grumbled quietly in response, the rustling of his gorka suit filling his ears as he angled his head down to keep the fading sunlight from blinding him through his eyelids. A small, somewhat more awake part of his mind pointed out that he was probably smudging his face paint on the sleeve of the Tachanka’s gorka, but if the older defender cared he gave no indication of it.

They sat together wordlessly, Kapkan managing to doze off again, but he was inevitably roused from his catnap when he felt Tachanka shift next to him. He froze, worried he was going to be pushed away as he felt Tachanka gingerly withdraw his arm, slowly rearranging himself next to him and obviously trying to keep the crinkling of his gorka suit to a minimum. Reluctantly, Kapkan started to pull back and subtly braced a hand on his own thigh, prepared to sit up and scoot away if he was told to. His racing mind was only be stopped when a strong arm slung itself around his shoulders and dragged him even closer to Tachanka. Kapkan jolted in surprise, a near-silent noise of alarm leaving his throat before he forced himself to calm down and relax into the embrace.

"You know, I can tell you're awake, Maxim," Tachanka murmured to him after he’d settled, his tone laced with poorly-hidden amusement.

"Mm-hmm," came Kapkan's eloquent reply, both his mouth and brain too sluggish to form any meaningful words. 

He heard another soft laugh, this time from his left, and he froze. "I think he's pretty tuckered out after today," he heard Frost say, her voice barely audible over the noise of the helicopter in flight. Kapkan froze, his blood running cold as he realised his mistake; he'd completely forgotten his other teammates were still in the heli with them. "Looked like he was going to pass out near the end of that last round."

"Hmm." Tachanka slowly started to trace circles on Kapkan's bicep with the pad of his thumb, no doubt trying to calm him down. Kapkan always cursed him for how good he was at picking up on how his teammates were actually feeling under their masks - both physical and metaphorical - especially his fellow spetsnaz ops. "Poor baby," came his teasing reply, giving him a patronizing pat on the shoulder to lighten the mood.

Kapkan scoffed, choosing to ignore how his face warmed at the nickname and settling to deal with his embarrassment the only way he knew how to - annoying the offending operator back. He cracked one of his eyes open just enough to aim and properly land a harsh swat on Tachanka's thigh, careful not to clip his fingers on the helmet nestled between the other operator’s knees. He stifled a laugh at the exaggerated yelp he received in response, his tone carrying less bite than he wanted it to when he directed a quiet, annoyed "asshole," at Tachanka.

Much to Kapkan's surprise, his reaction prompted a laugh out of the two, as opposed to the cold, silent judgement he'd anticipated. His eyes forced themselves shut again as he yawned, huffing forcefully through his nose on the exhale - not unlike how a big dog would react when its afternoon nap was interrupted. As their quiet laughs faded, Tachanka surprised him again when he leaned towards Kapkan to talk to him separately.

"You can go back to sleep, Maxim," the older defender assured him, his voice quiet enough so that he was barely audible over the helicopter’s rumbling. “I’ll be here to wake you up when we land.”

Kapkan hummed agreeably. “And how long will that be?” He prompted, already tempted to nod off as he folded his hands in his own lap and stuffed them between his thighs to keep them warm.

Tachanka’s one-shouldered shrug jostled him slightly, and he gave an amused snort when the older defender pulled out his phone to check the time only to find that it had died. He returned the device to his pocket, his voice skipping with laughter as he gave another helpless shrug. “We’ll see.”

He leaned into Tachanka with a laugh, sighing contentedly when he felt his thumb continue to idly draw shapes on his bicep. There was a brief moment of silence, until Kapkan heard a quiet question from Maestro that prompted a laugh from the man pressed to his side as they continued their conversation from before. He sighed at the feeling of the other defender’s voice rumbling against him as he rambled to the Italian, and eventually Kapkan settled to duck his head and close his eyes as his need to rest overtook him once more.

In that fleeting moment between being awake and asleep, Kapkan had a dim realisation, both lovely and worrying.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, I was getting pretty tired and was losing both my focus and my braincells lol
> 
> If you guys have any feedback, don't hesitate to tell me, I love getting that stuff! :) Also, if any of you have any requests I'll be glad to take them, assuming I have the time to complete them around work and stuff.


End file.
